Question: On Monday, Kevin and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.61 minutes, Luis agreed to time the runners. Kevin sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 21.82 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 20.05 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Kevin in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Gabriela was 1.77 seconds faster than Kevin.